Woe
by Codename Deus
Summary: After taking out an important target, a wealthy but noble assassin is set upon by her target's notorious gang. Made an example of and raped without remorse, she is left to nurse her injuries and make a full recovery. When she does, she makes it her mission to track the gang down and, one by one, eliminate them from existence. With her Brotherhood, she tilts the odds in her favor.


**Woe**

(Here is an advanced warning to all readers that there will be occasional scenes featuring intense violence, some sexual, blood and gore, and to expect frequent use of bad language including the f word and infrequent use of the c word. I also do not condone racism or discrimination of any kind and any that is used in this story is to convey the personality of particular characters and as a plot point. If none of these issues concern you in any way, read on and enjoy -Codename Deus-)

**Madness**

"Oh shit, oh shit...oh fuck!"

Cursed a deep but clear female voice. Her blood red eyes glanced back. A horde of gun toting adversaries pursued with piercing battle cries. Their flame torches were striking among the tall tropical trees. The forest was lush with palm trees and vibrant green leaf shrubs.

The female, a full grown and beautifully curvy Lucario brushed through many. Her white and cyan robes swayed erratically with her manic running, her head crested with its hood. Down the sides of her head and spilling from her hood was her chest length, thin black dreadlocks. These swayed with her running too.

Her assortment of steel cut weaponry jangled vigorously while holstered in various places about her person. These included a pair of scimitars, a crossbow with a pouch of bolts, a pair of hidden blades on her wrists and a hidden pistol.

She had assassinated her target a mile back, leaving him in a pool of his own blood. It had however attracted a dangerous mob of his followers that still gave chase.

"Come on, Aquilina come on!"

She urged herself on. Sweating, the dreaded feeling of exhaustion was creeping in. Her feet pounded the bone dry soil with every step, kicking up small dust trails but luckily no footprints. The shrubbery seemed to try and betray her though, shaking violently when ran through.

She was seriously beginning to tire having been running non-stop. Her breaths were dry and hoarse while sweat was dripping from her body in droves. She looked back. Nobody was there. Frowning, she was surprised a whole mob could just disappear without warning.

Her body brushed against another shrub as she stopped and panted, its leaves rubbing her fur almost soothingly. Then, she looked around in all directions. Surely the mob was somewhere. She ran her paw through the leaves on the shrub, making them sway quietly. Her breathing was still heavy, panicked even.

She looked upon the forest again but noted nothing but tall trees as far as the eye could see. Bird Pokémon chirped from the recesses of the trees while the branches swayed from the gentle breeze. She may be experienced but at that moment felt more than a little fear trickle over her.

The sound of laughing children echoed in her mind, as they quickly became high pitched and creepy. Where such a thing came from she had no idea, but it had her clutching her hooded head with her paws. The act had made her defenceless and that was where she heard the dreaded cry if a gunshot.

Out of fear she froze in place. The sound stalled her, stunned her. Then she felt the bullet tearing in and out of her shoulder with bite and malice. She watched the circular wound form and stain her robes red.

Her blood spurted from both entry and exit wounds. A large splash of her blood formulated on a nearby tree trunk. While it dripped down its oak surface, she was shoved to the ground on her front. She grunted and watched as her dreadlocked hair spread out on the soil and felt herself being pinned to the ground. She breathed hoarsely and turned her head to look behind her, widening her eyes in horror.

Another Lucario, a male, stood over her with his foot planted on her back. His face was heavily scarred, his dress sense consisting of a black, studded leather jacket. One scar stretched from either side of his mouth to his ears, another right through his right eye which diluted its colour. His hair atop his head was dark and slicked back. He was accompanied by a gang of fellow male Lucario, maybe around ten of them. All wore the same outfit and hairstyle but had considerably less scars.

The leading Lucario smirked and raised a triumphant fist in the direction of his comrades.

"Looks like we've scored ourselves a gangbang here, boys!" He spoke up, rousing them. Aquilina choked in disgust as blood from her injury pooled and smeared slowly on the soil.

"You will regret fucking with the leader of the Brotherhood, bastardo!" She retaliated defiantly. Her voice held an Italian accent within it; contrasting the more rugged British tone in the voice of her aggressor.

"Well, well, well you are a feisty one ain't ya! We do like feisty bitches luckily for you. We'll sure have fun making you sore for weeks."

His tone repulsed her. His cheering comrades repelled her.

"Fuck you, bastardo! You wouldn't get me to comply if you hit me in the face with a damn sledgehammer!"

Her retorts were simply chuckled upon by the amused gang. Her breaths were heavy and hasty.

"Well unfortunately for you, your so called Brotherhood is nowhere to be seen. It just so happens that I love a good Italian."

The gang laughed at his crude comment about Italian cuisine. Aquilina continued to display her disgust.

"This Italian is not being made available. Come back when you turn into my boyfriend!"

The gang leader increased his cruelty. He crouched over her and sniffed her while his paws took a hold of her head.

"Listen, sweetheart. Whatever you say is not going to fucking help you, alright? So I suggest you keep your shitty little gob shut and let us do our fucking thing, you stupid cunt."

His aggressive speech was succeeded by slamming her head against the ground three times. It left her dazed from the crunching impacts.

"Thought that'd shut your pie-hole. Now, Richards, soften her up for us down there, would ya?" The lead Lucario demanded of his comrade who was all too happy to oblige.

Richards stepped forward as his boss stepped back. Rubbing his paws together, he ogled her curvy, clothed body and licked his lips. Aquilina only looked at her individual layers of hair spread on the soil below. It was all she could do to avoid giving the gang behind her any attention. Nonetheless, Richards already stood over her, his genitals unashamedly exposed. Aquilina braced herself for the inevitable. Richards rubbed himself and his genitalia against her lower body while crouched to mock her. Aquilina cringed before her would be rapist stood tall over her again.

"Oh don't be a fucking cunt, mate. Hurry it up!" The leader commanded impatiently.

"Don't be a twat, Lambert. Don't you want her to be ours as long as we like?" Richards retorted, flipping him off. Being a hothead, Lambert rushed forth to put his comrade in his place. However before he could, he heard a whizzing sound and then an almighty shriek of pain from Richards. Aquilina looked back and widened her eyes. Lambert looked on in horror.

"Oh fuck...Richards!" He called out in concern, showing he did care about his comrades after all. Again he tried approaching Richards, whom held his crotch in agony. His genitals were missing, replaced by nothing but a fleshy hole. Blood squirted profusely from the wound and his paws quickly dyed and soaked red. His genitals were pinned to the nearby tree by a crossbow bolt, centred in a dripping splatter of blood.

Then, as Richards was cradled by Lambert, both of whom were visibly distressed, the latter heard another sudden whizzing sound. He felt a warm liquid splashing his face and clothing, realising it quickly to be blood. Then, his eyes widened again. He noticed Richards was missing his head. With blood squirting from the remaining neck stump, Lambert noticed the bloodstained severed head pinned to the same tree. The shocked expression on the face was clear to see, as was the crossbow bolt all the way through the head. When the corpse finally fell to the earth, Lambert growled and stomped over to the fallen Aquilina.

"What the fuck is going on, you fucking bitch?!" He demanded without thought. The injured and prone Lucario coughed mildly due to her injuries. Impatiently, the lead Lucario kicked her ruthlessly in the stomach three times in succession. Aquilina cringed and yelped in pain, coughing more violently. As she held her stomach in her paws, the rest of the gang scoured the trees with their eyes. They were desperate to find the source of the crossbow bolts. Lambert kicked Aquilina in the stomach again, causing her to moan and splutter from the pain.

"Who is firing the fucking bolts?!" He rasped once again. Aquilina only cringed from her pain, wheezing.

"Is that how you treat women, bastardo? Does it make you feel tough?"

Her muttering only incensed Lambert further. He stood behind her and lifted up her lower body by the legs. As she gasped from her pain some more, the scarred Lucario thrust his lower body against her own repeatedly. She grimaced and creased her face in disgust, knowing she could do nothing to prevent it.

"Now you're gonna enjoy the brutal pleasures of my cock, you dago bitch." He uttered, seemingly proud of himself with Aquilina repulsed at his movements and prejudiced comments.

"Oi, Smith you bloody twat! Whip out your mobile and film this moment of glory. It's going on YouTube...!" Lambert called out one of his underlings. Smith complied and stepped forth, taking out his mobile phone. Aiming its camera at the events at hand, he watched the screen as it captured the brutality. Aquilina stared straight into the camera and defiantly flipped Smith off.

As Lambert began to painfully thrust into her, he grasped her offending paw. Then, he wrenched its middle finger and she began to yell in agony. Gritting her teeth and clenching her other paw tightly, she screamed in pain as she felt a grotesque, wet snap. Her finger had clearly been broken as Lambert finally let go of her paw.

"That'll teach you to shit on our fun." She heard him mock. At that point she gagged, literally disgusted beyond belief. She glared at Smith recording Lambert's sickening act of 'entertainment'. The thought of humiliation crept unwelcomingly into her mind. As leader of her hometown's most elite authority, the thought of becoming a national laughing stock frightened her. She was strong, noble and courageous, but knew that she could become a disgrace to herself. She knew social media was used by millions every day. The last thing she wanted was to become a viral sensation for the wrong reasons, for something so heinous and despicable. She knew with being strong that the public would likely see her that way, not just as a victim of sexual violence. Her thoughts were interrupted by the gang leader's first leakage inside of her. She gagged again from the act and coughed, leaving stringy phlegm dribbling down her chin.

"That's it, boss. Good old fashioned doggy style to give web viewers a visual treat!" Smith uttered in excitement as Lambert continued his overly rough thrusts inside Aquilina, causing her great pain. She felt him throbbing inside her, making her gag repeatedly to the point of nearly vomiting. Lambert and the other remaining gang members simply smirked and chuckled sadistically.

He leaked inside her again as he approached his climax and slapped her backside maliciously, causing it to become sore and throb. He slapped it twice more, each time harder than the last. Aquilina yelled in pain each time and stubbornly tried not to tear up. Lambert then devised another vile idea with a broadening smirk.

"Morgan! Give me your belt. I'll make sure this bitch never forgets what I did to her." He commanded another in his gang. Morgan complied, undoing the black leather belt around his waist and handing it to his leader. Lambert took it and lengthened it out in his paws. Then, while still thrusting, he placed it over her head and wrapped it tightly around her neck. He then tightened it further, choking her. It fastened, severely restricting her oxygen and causing her to gag uncontrollably.

"Next time you might think about your fucking targets, eh?" Lambert expressed in morbid delight as Aquilina's eyes began to become bloodshot. She choked and wheezed as the belt tightened continuously. She was afraid it would snap her neck and that she would be no more. As Lambert leaked again and prepared for climax, he momentarily rested one paw against a tree.

Aquilina began to tear up, but then heard something bloodcurdling. Lambert's shriek of pain forced flocks of Taillow and Murkrow away. While the winged Pokémon scattered into the sky, she noted Smith's wide eyes and terrified expression. Then she dared to look up, noting Lambert's paw pinned to the tree with a crossbow bolt. In his panic, the gang leader didn't think. He slipped away from Aquilina whom fell to the floor exhausted. White liquid then squirted all over the soil as he climaxed unintentionally. His paw though was still stuck to the tree.

"What...what the fuck?" Lambert wheezed as Smith fumbled to stop the recording on his phone. Painfully Lambert tried to pull his paw free of the crossbow. Blood flowed down the tree trunk as he tried, but felt his flesh tugging instead. It squelched sickeningly and with the strain of his pull, his arterial veins split. Blood squirted in two directions as a result while Lambert desperately tried to free himself.

His wrist flesh and skin stretched and the bone separated there and then. Crying out in agony, Lambert had received his just desserts. He panicked as he imagined being gruesomely slain by the crossbow madman. With that his arm freed, but without his paw. His left paw was severed and blood oozed from the jagged, fleshy stump. Lambert clutched it agonisingly and spat saliva at Aquilina.

"We'll be back for you, bitch. You better fucking believe it..." He snarled at her but felt too weak to kick her again. Aquilina breathed a sigh of relief as the gang began to depart and leave her be. She felt great pain all over her body both physically and mentally. She saw Morgan scoop up his belt as a crossbow bolt impaled Smith's neck. Blood gushed from the exit wound as the point stuck out beneath his chin. His blood splashed all over his phone but was quickly picked up by Morgan.

With the gang departing, a few bolts missed their target. At least Aquilina was no longer in peril though. She sat up slowly against a tree and sighed. Then, she began to sob into her paws as the laughter of children echoed again in her mind. Then, she heard the voice of herself as a more naive Lucario and her father.

"Papa...! Papa! I told my cousins I will be an assassin one day."

"You will not, Aquilina. It's too dangerous!"

"But papa...I live for excitement...!"

"No, Aquilina! I forbid you to ever touch the Assassin Brotherhood. You are a young woman now. Go and work with your mother at the bank. That's where you females belong..."

The memory only increased her sobbing as her tears spilled between her fingers. She could smell the stench of Lambert's fluids on her crotch. She felt her neck. It felt bruised as a result of the belt asphyxiation. Her broken finger felt so painful and her stomach throbbed too. She couldn't bear to walk or run. She felt that ashamed and painful. She hoped somebody familiar would find her and take her safely home. She was utterly terrified. It was a shame Lambert and some of his gang got away. However she crouched up and continued to sob. An ominous shadow cast before her. It looked Lucario like. Then she looked behind her and nobody was there. She sighed as she wet her paws further with tears. The bullet wound in her shoulder still hurt immensely too. She was frightened that all of social media would find out. She was afraid of being ridiculed.

"Oh Aquilina...how could you let that happen to you?" She muttered to herself as the sheer level of pain caused her vision to begin blurring. She blinked a few times but it would not go away. The pain was too much; her body could barely process it all as she took her paws away from her face. Everywhere she looked was a blur as a calm breeze passed and tears cascaded down her face. The breeze was almost mocking in its calmness as she was anything but. She heard ringing in her ears over the swaying of the branches and leaves. She felt her consciousness fading fast. She sighed and to stop the rampant thoughts swirling in her head, gave up trying to fight it, slumping on her side as she completely blacked out...


End file.
